


Serva me, servabo te - Save me and I will save you.

by I_dlovetobeknowunknown



Series: "It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are." [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Controversial ones at that, Gen, Hogwarts as Family, House divides and bonding, How different would things be if Percy had friends when the trio entered Hogwarts?, No Bashing, Older students looking out for younger ones, One soul split and reborn into two different people, Pandora Lovegood Lives, References to Heaven Official's Blessing, Self-Insert, Slytherins aren't all bad, There's a lot more characters who become more relevant as the story progresses, Wizarding Politics, but background relationships will pop up in 5th and 6th years, dysfunctional but still, exploring the nature of hogwarts houses and the characteristics assigned to them, exploring the ripple effect, romance is not the main focus of the story, since we're exploring the experience of those around them, the fact that there's a self-insert is not explicitly stated or explored, the nature of legacies, they will be tagged as I go along, what are the far-reaching consequences of self-inserts as seen from the outside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dlovetobeknowunknown/pseuds/I_dlovetobeknowunknown
Summary: As Harry enters the Wizarding World and finds a home to belong to at Hogwarts, he finds himself intrigued by his best friend's older brother: Percy who is a stickler for rules but hangs out around controversial figures such as Selene Lovegood and Belinda Lestrange. The daughters of notorious couples who either experimented on muggles and squibs or tortured Neville Longbottom's parents into insanity, their names echo the halls of Hogwarts as surely as Harry's, and Harry finds himself unwittingly drawn to the figures who match his fame with their infamy.
Relationships: Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: "It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are." [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748335
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Philosopher's Stone 1

_Daenerys smiled sadly as she got to her feet. "Mayhaps others will one day accuse you of kinslaying, Myrcella, but those people have never known what it is like to have older brothers like ours.”_

\- Chapter 6: the Kingslayer's Daughter, _I Fear No Fate (For You Are My Fate, My Sweet)_ by vixleonard.

* * *

**Percy Weasley: Third Year at Hogwarts**

Percy waits, tense, for the gaggle of first-years to come through the door. Every now and then, his fingers go to push his horn-rimmed glasses up his nose. He bites the inside of his cheek as the first-years are finally let into the hall, spotting the twin spots of red hair at once.

He watches anxiously as the twins shift around in ease, ribbing a black-haired girl the rest of the group seems to give a wide berth to. He wonders what he will have to say if they don't get Gryffindor. They have nerve plenty, Fred and George, but they also have a streak of ruthlessness all too prominent when carrying out their pranks. Turning Ron's teddy into a spider while he was clutching it, nearly getting him to commit an unbreakable vow, not to mention the tongue melting incident. And that's only the Ron related incidents.

When it had been his turn, Percy had been offered Slytherin for his ambition as well as Gryffindor. Of course, he had chosen Gryffindor, already too much of an outlier in the family to chose anything that would set him even further aside as different. As Percy watches the twins - the sorting going at a snail's pace - he has a sneaking suspicion that either Slytherin or Ravenclaw will be offered to Fred and George.

Having had three brothers go before them, Percy is well aware of the expectations that have been set for the twins. Should they choose to not follow tradition and go a different route, it'll fall on Percy as their elder brother to support and reassure them, though the twins have always been a little reticent to Percy's particular brand of brotherly love. He shoots a look down the table to where Charlie sits and reconsiders, perhaps a talk co-joined with Charlie would be far more effective.

There's a shift as the first-years practically edge around the black-haired girl the twins are talking to in order to go up to the hat, now that Percy gives them a bit more attention rather than solely focusing on his brothers. A head taller than the rest and lush heavy locks flying in every direction, the girl stares at the twins warily, her dark heavy-lidded eyes reflecting puzzlement at their behaviour. One of the twins snakes an arm around her shoulder and as one, the first-years left around them let out a flinch. 

Percy isn't the only one staring at the sight. As he looks around, curious faces from all directions bore into his younger brothers, and Percy pushes up his horn-rimmed glasses once more, annoyance rippling through him at their scrutiny. 

Professor McGonagall pauses and then clears her throat. "Lestrange, Belinda," she calls out clearly. The girl next to the twins startles, and a sinking feeling starts occurring inside Percy as her face goes blank; the dread confirmed when one of the twins gives the girl a playful but firm push forwards. 

A strange hush descends in the Great Hall. Belinda Lestrange pulls herself to full height, impressively tall for her age and strides up to the hat. She jams the hat onto her head in one fluid motion, the defiant jut of her strong jaw and glittering black eyes strikingly clear as the hat lets out a thunderous "HUFFLEPUFF!" no less than a second after it'd been put on.

The word rings in the Great Hall before complete cacophony breaks out, all of the students roaring in disbelief, and throughout it all, Belinda Lestrange surveys them all from her perch with eyes reminiscent of a resigned reigning monarch watching her troublesome subjects. Without having to be told, she takes the hat off her head respectfully and hands it back to Professor McGonagall, making her way down to the Hufflepuff table and as she passes Percy's little brothers, she offers them a nod.

The twins immediately grin back. There's a scramble to clear space for Lestrange, absolutely no-one wanting to associate themselves with her and as she sits down, the Professors try unsuccessfully to calm down the absolute din of noise racketing around the walls of the Great Hall. Unfortunately for Professor McGonagall, when the excitement made by Lestrange's sorting is somewhat rebelliously quashed, a second name is called.

"Lovegood, Selene." This time there's no stopping the unison hissing that breaks out. 

"Lovegood! Do you think...?"

"THE Lovegood? Blimey, that's one criminal after another!" 

Selene Lovegood slinks her way up to the top and sits down, smoothing her robes out. Her calm eyes take in the sorting hat before gently grasping it and resting it on top of her head. If Belinda Lestrange's sorting took less than a minute then Selene Lovegood's starts to drag on for an eternity and a half. 

The buzz around her slowly degrades to low grumbles as twenty minutes ticked by, hunger quickly overtaking everyone's patience. After twenty-three minutes the hat finally opens its mouth again, a bemused tone in its voice as it says, as though if acceding, "IF THAT'S YOUR CHOICE THEN SLYTHERIN IT SHALL BE! SLYTHERIN!" 

The Slytherins break into applause that only grows and grows, out-drowning the hissing of the other houses, and Lovegood's mouth quirks into a little smile as she hands the hat back to Professor McGonagall and gracefully makes her way back down. She makes her way to the Slytherin where the members nearest to her lean out to grasp her hand, and pat her on her back, and she greets them back just as warmly, evidently charming those in conversation with her as she sits down. 

A while later, the last first year to be sorted sits down next to Percy, blinking in bewilderment as Percy watches Fred and George squirrel their way in next to Charlie. "Bloody hell," she whispers under her breath to Percy as dishes glittering in gold appear, laden with food, "you'd think it wasn't going to be the case that she'd be landing in Slytherin, the way they're all acting. It was practically confirmed, wasn't it? Her parents were as blood purist as they come - experimenting on muggles and squibs. Pass the potatoes, would you please?"

Percy scolds her for her language but obligingly passes the potatoes, not going out of his way to mention that Lovegood's father had been the first from a long line of squibs and a Ravenclaw to the boot. Slytherin's reputation for it purist politics and dark wizards are well-known after all, and Lovegood had purposely chosen Slytherin. Anyone with common sense can draw the lines together. 

* * *

**Percy Weasley: Fifth Year at Hogwarts**

The first years flood the hall and Percy's eyes skim the crowd for his little brother until they land on a mop of scruffy red hair. Ron stands shoulder to shoulder with a scrawny little boy whose messy black hair sprawls in all directions. The rest of the first years bob with nervous energy as they stare wide-eyed in wonder and an overwhelming sense of deja-vu hits Percy, looking at the heads of red and black as they stand, waiting for their turn to be sorted.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,"_

The sorting hat's song starts with vigour but it quickly becomes a drone in the background as Percy continues to stare at his little brother. _  
  
_

_"... Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends..."_

Unbidden, Percy's eyes cut to a figure sitting in shimmering silver and green robes at those words. She sits on the other end of the hall, her face overcast with boredom as she watches the first-years get sorted with hooded-eyes. Her mouth twitches as she politely claps for the first Slytherin of the lot: Millicent Bulstrode and then, as if sensing his gaze, her own travels to meet his and her face transforms as she shoots a slow, lazy grin in his direction. 

The only thing missing is the wink, if only to keep a polite facade in public. Percy's mouth twitches in response as he tries to hide his own answering smile and he moves his gaze away before it becomes too noticeable. 

The line of first years gets shorter and Ron slowly starts inching forward, his freckly face terribly pale. A pang of sympathy hits Percy, remembering all too well the feeling of expectations which needed living up to and not knowing whether or not he could fulfil them. 

Draco Malfoy barely needs a minute before he's sent packing to Slytherin. The sorting hat doesn't even need to touch his head. On the Hufflepuff table, his cousin who had a similar sort of sorting claps for him; a soft glimmer in her eyes as she watches him proudly peacock to the Slytherin table. 

It's not too long before the name of the boy next to Ron is called out. Now, well-accustomed to the sight that is frighteningly similar to the last sorting of his siblings, Percy is unsurprised when Professor McGonagall reads out "Potter, Harry," crisp and clear from the roll of parchment in her hand. Once again, whispers spread across the hall like fiendfyre and heads turn to crane up at the little boy whose head disappears under the sorting hat. 

Selene Lovegood sits, serene as the members of her house eye her, watching the dais with a curious glint as a similar sorting to her own unfolds. As the minutes drag on, more and more faces turn to look at Lovegood who remains unconcerned by the stares. 

On the Hufflepuff table, Belinda Lestrange lets out a wry smile as the noise filling the Great Hall grows but makes no effort to engage herself with the theatrics occurring around her. After five minutes, the Hat finally shouts "BETTER BE, GRYFFINDOR!" and the entirety of the Gryffindor table explodes. Percy shoots to his feet to shake Harry's hand vigorously when the nervous child approaches. It takes the twins boasting chants of "We got Potter! We got Potter!" for Ron's friend to finally lighten up, a beaming smile scrawling over his tiny face. 

It isn't long till Ron's name comes up and Percy watches as poor Ron, green-faced, stumbles under the sorting hat only come out a second later as the sorting hat roars "GRYFFINDOR!" After the anxiety that must have caused him, Percy makes sure to congratulate him loudly as he collapses next to Harry. "Well done, Ron, excellent!" 

* * *

**Harry Potter: First Year at Hogwarts**

When they finally enter the dormitory, the boys are all so tired that they barely talk, just pulling on their pyjamas and falling into bed. There's only Ron's low mutter across the hangings, as he groans at Scabber's chewing at his sheets.

Stomach full and head falling on the pillow, Harry starts drifting off when the door to the boy's dormitory is opened. A throat clears and then when there's no response, the sound of knocking comes loud and blasts Harry straight out of the dream he was starting to have. Disgruntled, he sits up and puts his glasses on. On the bed next to Harry's, Ron struggles and sits up, blearily asking, "Whats'sit" 

It's Ron's brother Percy, who stands in the doorway. He's still in his Hogwarts robes, the Prefect badge shining against the black cloth and his horn-rimmed glasses glitter slightly in the darkness of the first-year dormitory. "Percy?" Ron asks, voice a little clearer but confused. 

"Hello Ron," Percy nods and then turns his attention to another bed. Harry and Ron follow his gaze to find that it's the bed Neville Longbottom had chosen. "Neville Longbottom? There's someone who wants to speak to you. You can refuse of course, but if not then as a Prefect's duty, I'll have to accompany you to the meeting since it's getting very late."

At the attention, Neville looks vaguely overwhelmed and nervously asks, "I wasn't supposed to meet anyone - I mean, not that I know of - I do tend to forget things, who is it...?" 

Percy Weasley, for the first time since Harry's met him, seems uncomfortable. He shifts and coughs as if to clear his throat, and then straightens his back. "Belinda Lestrange." Ron's squawk of surprise next to Harry is nothing compared to the way Neville Longbottom's face pales. He's turned such a pasty shade of white that Harry uncharitably thinks he could match the Hogwarts ghosts with his pallor. 

The hands that had been clutching his blanket somewhat tightly have now fallen limply. Neville didn't seem aware of this, his scared-white face just staring at Percy. Percy's usually pompous voice comes out softer when he says, "You can refuse, Longbottom. You don't have to meet her if you don't want to." When Harry looks at Percy, the prefect is peering at Neville with his brows wrinkled in an expression of concern.

With the way Neville looks, it's not entirely unjustified. Neville looks a second away from falling into dead-faint. 

"Hang on Percy!" Ron interrupts, disbelief colouring his voice as he gets off his bed, "you can't possibly expect him to meet her! Everyone knows what her parents did! The Longbottoms-" he abruptly cuts off and looks at Neville, whose head is turned down towards his blanket and clutching them in a grip so tight, his knuckles are turning an odd shade of dead white. 

At this loud declaration, even Seamus and Dean can no longer try to sleep. They sit up and though they don't speak, Harry abruptly feels very out of place. It's clear that everyone here but Harry and Dean (judging by his expression) are all privy to a knowledge that Harry doesn't have, the tension thick and palpable in the air. 

"It's his choice Ron," Percy says firmly. "He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to." He then turns to Neville, his face softening as he looks at him. "Well, Longbottom?" 

Neville doesn't respond. He clutches his blankets and then releases them, wrinkling them beyond repair by the repetition of the action. "I..." he starts. His shoulders hunch in on themselves. "Can I leave anytime I want?" The sentence is barely a whisper. 

"Of course, Longbottom," Percy affirms. "I'll be right there with you."

"He's not going alone!" Ron says defiantly even as Percy shoots him warning glance. "We'll go with you Neville - right, Harry?"

"Err," Harry says in reply. He wasn't sure Neville exactly wanted them to go with him. 

Neville lifts his lips into a tremulous pass of a smile and timidly says, "I'd like that." Well, that sealed that.

Unsure of himself but still willing to provide comfort, Harry swings his feet out of the bed and slips on his slippers. As he stands up, Seamus and Dean watch them. When they catch his gaze, Seamus just simply says, "We'll be waiting here you for you guys." Nodding at their reassurance, Harry follows as Ron and Neville walk ahead with Percy leading the way at the front. 

They pass the cosy warmth of the common room until the portrait swings open to reveal the drafty corridor outside. As Harry approaches, Percy stands outside, opposite a tall girl in Hufflepuff robes. There's a stern, dignified air about her, a general characteristic of the way she holds herself and her expression. Her dark heavy-lidded eyes watch as Neville steps outside the hole of the common room into the corridor, flanked by Ron and Harry on either side. 

If it was possible then somehow, Neville turns even more pallid at the sight of the girl. Her dark eyes seem to deepen in concern at his state, a frown pulling at her stern face and then it smooths out as she glances at Percy and steps forward. 

Neville instinctively flinches, his shoulder brushing against Harry, and Ron draws closer to him on the other side. Lestrange does not move any further. As though she hasn't noticed Neville's reaction, she starts speaking in an even tone. 

"Neville Longbottom," her smooth voice comes out in a deep tone; a cadence that doesn't falter as she continues. "Heir Presumptive of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, as Heir Presumptive of the Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange, I, Belinda Lestrange offer you my apologies for the enmity my parents have borne your own. Although no apologies can ever soothe the crimes committed against your house by my own, I can only offer you my sincerity." A pause. "I am aware that monetary compensation cannot make up for the hurt caused to you and yours, but should you wish it, it is something House Lestrange is willing to extend. House Lestrange offers you their apology. _I_ offer you my apology." 

Belinda Lestrange bends into a bow so natural and fluid, that Harry suddenly feels as though he is intruding; watching as this stern and dignified witch humbles herself in an apology which is intended for only one of them. Her raven locks brush the tip of her nose as she stays in the bow, her eyes lowered, and then she uprights herself, once again standing tall and straight. 

Neville swallows. "I -" he starts, voice cracking. The dark shadows of the drafty corridor do nothing helpful for his countenance; highlighting just how overwhelmed he seems. Neville takes a step back, shaking his head slightly, and then turns around and flees up into the common room, and then the first-year boy's dormitory. 

They all watch him retreat and Ron releases a frustrated sigh, turning to glower heavily at Belinda Lestrange who watches him impassively. "Well," Percy says, breaking the silence, "thank you for your visit, Belinda." He nods at Lestrange who inclines her own head cordially back at him and then steps back into the common room, Ron and Harry following him as the portrait of the Fat Lady swings closed. 

Eyeing Percy cautiously as he walks ahead, Harry falls slightly back and pulls at Ron's arm. "What was that about?" He mouths at his friend.   
  
  


Ron has a dark look on his face. He explodes, "Don't know what she was thinking!" He hisses at Harry, "Her parents tortured his into insanity using one of the Unforgivables! To top it off, she looks just like that insane mum of hers and she comes to apologise on his first night here! It's not like a bloody apology can fix it, can it - she's just pouring salt into his wounds!" 

Harry's mouth falls open and his good impression of Belinda Lestrange shatters into a thousand pieces. "But -"

Ron pauses as if realising, a startled expression crossing his incredulous face. "You don't know?" 

A minute sense of shame floods Harry and he shakes his head. "Never mind," Ron says, "I'll - blimey, I can't believe I'm saying this - we'll go to the library the first thing tomorrow. They're bound to have some articles."

Although more questions started popping up in Harry's head, he keeps quiet and obediently returns to his bed as Percy Weasley approaches Neville's bed, and uses some sort of spell to have a private conversation with him behind the closed curtains. When Harry finally falls into sleep, it's a troubled one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was partially inspired by the quote from vixleonard's fanfic, and partially by my fanfic The Eleventh Hour. I kept thinking about characters who have families who are from a moral point of view, wrong, such as the Malfoys with their blood purity views, but as a family - they're _good_. What does it feel like to struggle as someone who is raised in such families, who know that their family are bad people but to love them anyway because they know that their family will do _anything_ for them? How can they justify it to someone else knowing just what crimes their family have committed, knowing that but still loving them desperately anyway? This story is about redemption, the shades of grey and second chances. 
> 
> _“It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.”_ \- Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.
> 
> 🌷🌷🌷
> 
> On a more personal note, who knows how to speak fancy? Certainly not me. I just took some inspiration from Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin series by TheSinister_man for Belinda's speech to Neville. If anyone knows where I can search for stuff like that or anything I should correct when it comes to speaking like a noble, please do let me know!


	2. Philosopher's Stone 2

**Harry Potter: First Year at Hogwarts**

Although Ron and Harry had risen early the next day, earlier than the rest of the dormitory, it still wasn't enough to avoid the rest of the castle. Like Percy had warned, though most of the lower year students weren't up and running, a lot of the older students were and their stares and covert whispers had followed Harry as he made his way around the library.

It made Harry uncomfortable, the stares burning into his back and he lowers his head, trying to burrow into finding the articles Ron had talked about. When Ron's "Aha!" of triumph echoes in the section they're in, Harry's relief is profound and he makes his way to his friend. He looks down at the article Ron is holding, ignoring the slight shadows cast by the students who kept "coincidentally" walking by the bookshelf he and Ron were at. 

The curling letters on the top dates the letter to 1981, around ten years ago, and at the front is a moving picture of a witch who is bound in chains. The headline states in a large, sweeping black font: **HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED'S MOST DEVOTED CAUGHT! THE LESTRANGES ATTACK THE LONGBOTTOMS!**

Harry's mouth doesn't fall open but it's a close call. "Wizarding photos move!?" He demands, looking at Ron. 

Ron startles. "What? Muggles photos don't?" Harry shakes his head and Ron's face mirrors the shock on Harry's own. "Weird..." They both look down at the newspaper again, and Harry is struck by just how similar the woman in the photo looks to Belinda Lestrange.

She doesn't have Belinda's stern air about her, and she's far shorter - a petite, thin witch. But the eyes, jaw and hair can't be mistaken. She's cackling in the picture and looks visibly unhinged, her curly locks flying in every direction as she moves against her chains and each move forms a rather dark, grotesque mirror of Belinda Lestrange. 

It's disturbing, looking at the mirror of a witch who so visibly exudes an air completely different to the unsightly one displayed on the newspaper. "That's Belinda's mum?" Harry questions and Ron nods grimly. 

There's a sickening, swooping sensation in Harry's stomach as he reads the newspaper, following the printed letters quietly as he and Ron read side by side. A strange atmosphere descends in their small alcove as the boys continue reading.

_Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, well-respected members of the Wizarding community and war heroes of the First Wizarding War are the latest casualties of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's terror. Just as our world is starting to recover following the fall of You-Know-Who and his reign, his followers are still at large and wreaking terror in his name. Death-Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus Lestrange, his brother Robustan Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr (son of the man most voted to be the next Minister of Magic: **Bartemius Crouch**_ **Snr** ) _captured and tortured the Longbottoms, believing them to have information on their master's whereabouts: not believing You-Know-Who to be dead as proof of being his most devoted. **(Read the full story on page**_ **11)**

Having read the paragraph on the first page, both Harry and Ron hurriedly flip to the continuation of the article. On page 11, there are pictures of a man and woman who Harry presumes to be the Longbottom's: Neville's parents. Harry's eyes stray to the plump, happy face of Alice Longbottom, which echoes her son and nausea starts overtaking his throat. Almost unwilling to read the article, he forces himself to start reading the tragedy that had befallen the Longbottoms.

_  
  
The victims, Frank and Alice Longbottom, are brave members of our society. As Aurors, they have been responsible for a lot of the efficient captures, arrests and imprisonments of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Death Eaters during the war. Their contributions had not only earned them He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's wrath, but both husband and wife have also personally defied him thrice, surviving both He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the war unscathed, only to fall victim to the most heinous crime in Wizarding history._

_As the rest of the Wizarding world rejoices at the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the hands of infant Harry Potter, the most devoted of his followers hatched the insanity of bringing him back. Having evaded capture, the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr abducted the Aurors, Frank and Alice Longbottom, believing them of having information on the location of You-Know-Who's corpse due to the couple's aforementioned strong reputation as Aurors who have successfully fought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and his Death Eaters._

_Frank Longbottom was the first to be captured. He was imprisoned at an unknown location and heavily tortured by all four Death Eaters using one of the Unforgivables: the Cruciatus Curse._

Harry pauses at this and tears his gaze away, looking at Ron's freckly face, which is stark white in the face of the sunlight streaming through the window. His red strands are aflame in misty sunlight, and he looks so sickened by what he's reading that the splatter of his freckles has become even more obvious. He looks somewhat like Harry feels, as though an awful intrusive feeling is pervading his insides. Harry clears his throat, and Ron's head jerks up - the violated look not leaving his face.  
  
  
"What's the cruciatus curse?" he asks and Ron swallows, before answering.  
  


"It's - it's one of the three Unforgivable Curses in the Wizarding world," unknowingly his eyes flicker in the direction of Harry's scar, hidden underneath his fringe and Harry holds back the need to cover it with his hand. "The first one is the killing curse, you know - and there's the Imperius, a lot of Death Eaters got off during the war saying they were under it. It makes the one under it do anything the caster says. Then there's the Cruciatus," Ron swallows again. 

"It's evil, pure evil. I don't know exactly how it feels but," he shivers, the nauseated look once again entering his eyes, "it's a torture curse. It's said to inflict excruciating pain on the victim. It's -" he breaks off and shakes his head. "It can't be described Harry, it's that bad. People go mad from it, like the..." Like the Longbottoms hangs unsaid in the air. Turning his attention back to the newspaper, Ron looks as though he wants to crumple the article up and no longer look at it, putting the horribly violent event out of mind and though Harry would like to do the same, he forces himself to start reading again.

Having come this far and invaded Neville Longbottom's private nightmare, it would disrespectful if he didn't follow through. 

_When Frank Longbottom could not give them what they wanted, the Death Eaters targeted his wife, Alice, and she was kidnapped and subjected to the same torturous interrogation. Husband and wife have now met the same fate. Once bright and highly talented Aurors, the infliction of torture has resulted in them being so physically and mentally depleted that they have spiralled into insanity. As is the case with dark magic, it is unfortunate to say that their condition is most likely permanent. The couple now both reside in the Janus Thickney Ward for irrevocable spell damage at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Their one-year-old son is to be left in the care of his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom._

_The Death Eaters who have committed the crime have been captured and taken into custody. Their trial is set for next Wednesday at 11 am and they are to be bought before the Council of Magical Law to be judged for their crimes. A sentence of a lifetime in Azkaban or the Dementor's Kiss is highly anticipated.  
  
  
_

"They did, you know," Ron says roughly as he folds the newspaper and places it back where he found it. "Get a lifetime sentence in Azkaban." Then, as if remembering Harry's novice understanding of the Wizarding World, he adds, "Azakaban's the wizarding prison. Only the worst sort of criminals go there because it's guarded Dementors, and Dementors are the worst sort of creatures you could meet. I heard that they suck all the happiness out of you and bring up the darkest memories in your life. No one wants to meet a Dementor, they can kiss your soul right out of your body." 

The name 'Dementor's Kiss' suddenly doesn't need explaining anymore and Harry suppresses a shiver as he follows Ron out of the Library, his thoughts on the stern Belinda Lestrange complicated. 

* * *

**Neville Longbottom: First Year at Hogwarts**

Flying lessons are due to be starting on Thursday. Neville, who has never been on a broomstick in his life (gran hadn't let him near one), dreads the upcoming lessons with vigour. Not only is it bad enough that everyone around him seems to have the experience, but his dread is also inflated by the fact that the flying lesson is one that is co-joined between Gryffindor and Slytherin.   
  


Apart from Harry, who has also never been on a broom before but doesn't look much bothered by the fact, the only other compatriot on Neville's side is Hermione Granger. Neville listens to the flying tips she'd read about in Quidditch Through the Ages during breakfast and tries to ingrain them into his brain, even though he knows it's no use. Neville tends to forget things a bit too quickly. Even so, he mourns the missed chance of reading the book before Thursday arrived.

Unfortunately, Neville's regret is no use because it's already Thursday, and breakfast is the only thing standing in the way before the flying lessons start. As Hermione continues to lecture, there's a flutter as owls start descending and Neville's little survival lesson is cut short as a barn owl lands in front of him.   
  
  


Recognising his gran's owl, he opens the package and excitement lights up his face as he realises what the glass ball gifted within is. When he catches Harry gazing curiously at the white smoke swirling inside the Remembrall, he explains, "It's a Remembrall! Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh... " his face falls as the Remembrall glows scarlet in his hand, "... you've forgotten something..."

Casting his mind back, Neville tries hard to remember just what exactly he had forgotten that he doesn't even register a pale hand swooping in and snatching the Remembrall. When he registers it's Draco Malfoy, he shrinks a little, but Harry and Ron stand up immediately.

Mortification swirls inside Neville but he's also immensely glad to have friends who would stand up for him without hesitation, even if he himself is unable to. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Professor McGonagall making her way down to the Gryffindor Table but she's not needed because at that exact moment a shadow falls across the first-years, and a hand lands on Draco Malfoy's shoulder. 

Belinda Lestrange looks down sternly at Malfoy, and Neville's mind short-circuits at her appearance despite her not looking at him. As Ron bristles beside him, moving to stand in front of Neville, Harry watches the older witch with an indescribable expression.  
  
  


"What's going on, Draco?" She lifts an eyebrow as Malfoy scowls at the Remembrall, and then hands it back to Neville roughly.   
  
  


"Nothing," he says sneering. "I was just looking." He looks down his nose at Neville and Neville tightens the hold on his Remembrall, unable to help himself from averting his eyes even as his insides swap with shame at his instinctive response. 

Belinda Lestrange looks calmly down at her cousin and then cups a hand round the back of his neck. Her hold is gentle. "Good then. I wanted to speak with you, would you like to join me?" As Neville watches out of the corner of his eye, Lestrange nods politely to the Gryffindor trio and enunciates a "Gentlemen." 

She then sweeps off, Crabbe and Goyle sloping at their heels as she steers her cousin out of the Great Hall, a private conversation converging between them. 

* * *

Brooms are not Neville's friend. While Neville's fear of Draco Malfoy's bullying goes unfounded, the boy ignoring his entire existence, his fear of the broomstick does not. The entire fiasco ends with a broken wrist, and Neville is ushered into the hospital wing. As he lays on the bed, recovering from his broken wrist, (which had been mended in about a minute but to Neville's great relief, still needed to be kept an eye on for an hour or two before he could be sent back) Percy Weasley comes to visit him an hour into his stay.   
  
  


Neville goes to sit up but is quickly waved down by Percy as he approaches, pulling a chair to sit near his bed. "You alright, Longbottom? I heard you had quite the nasty fall during your flying lesson." The Prefect's eyes are darkened in concern beneath his horn-rimmed glasses, and Neville flushes, lowering his head.

"It wasn't that bad," he mumbles, playing with his robes, still dusted in dirt from his fall. 

Percy says quite kindly, "There is nothing wrong with not excelling in certain subjects, Longbottom." The flame of embarrassment flushes Neville's face further red but Percy doesn't stop, seemingly not aware of Neville's reluctance to continue the subject. Though Neville had been quite touched to find Percy had come to visit him, as nobody else had yet, he's quickly starting to regret it. 

"There'll be other things you're good at. Nobody is ever competent at everything. For example, I heard you're quite good at Herbology." Neville raises his head in astonishment and at his response, Percy quirks an eyebrow, somewhat amused.

"You haven't heard about Professor Sprout praising you? She's quite impressed by you, you know. Says you have quite the green thumb." The tips of Neville's ears now start flushing pink for an entirely different reason. He doesn't know what to do with this raw, undisguised praise. Very rarely, if ever, has Neville earned praise or done anything praiseworthy. He was more in the line of earning frowns and frustrated sighs with his actions. 

"She does?" Neville asks tentatively, he'd never heard her but he doesn't think Percy Weasley is the type to lie. He seems someone very serious about his responsibilities, and hardly one to ever put a toe out of line. 

"She does," Percy affirms. He opens the box of chocolates he'd carried in with him and takes a piece, handing the rest of the box to the surprised Neville. "Hope you don't mind me handing you this, Longbottom. From a friend of mine - heard you were in the hospital wing and that I was going to see you, so she gave me this to pass onto you." 

As Percy unwraps the chocolate and puts it in his mouth, Neville stares bewildered at the box of chocolates in his hand. It's very high quality, something that'd likely be very expensive to buy and most likely given to acquaintances in pureblood society. 

"Um," he says, "say thank you to her for me, please." Percy nods and gestures for him to have one, so Neville (reassured by Percy's earlier action of taste-testing the sweet) obediently does. The chocolate bursts in his mouth, the velvety dessert melting and suffusing his mouth with joy. Delighted, Neville takes another and stuffs his mouth with it. 

Percy just sits comfortably, watching as Neville tries out the different flavours in the box: the information printed on the back. After a while, he says, "You know, Longbottom, that you can come to me for anything, right?" 

Neville hesitantly nods his head at this but doesn't reply, cramming another chocolate into his mouth. Orange chocolate bursts on his tongue and the citrus scent provoked an unintentional reminder. Setting down his box of chocolates, Neville cautiously broaches the subject with Percy. 

"Percy... when you said you'd help with anything... could you - I mean," he peeks at Percy, "could you help me with something?"

Percy nods seriously and before he can prompt the subject, Neville trips over the name in order to get it out. "Belinda Lestrange," he spits out in a hurry, "can you," he fidgets uncomfortably, "I don't keep her away from me or..." his voice becomes quieter as he trails off, "or tell her to stay away?" 

Percy stares at him quietly, without judgement. "Okay," he says, solemn. "I'll have a talk with her, Neville." 

Neville gives a quick nod and then, looking at the box in his hands, whispers, "Thanks, Percy."

A slow stream of gratitude fills Neville for Percy. Even if he's doing this because he thinks it's his duty as a Prefect, Percy Weasley has looked out for Neville since the first night at Hogwarts and has continued to check up on him since then. He doesn't ask for a reason when Neville finally voices his request; he doesn't probe, doesn't look at him with pity, there's nothing but concern for another student under his care. It's heartening. 

Neville has difficulty just getting the name out. There's no way he'd be able to voice the visceral feeling Belinda Lestrange provokes every time he sees her. He doesn't know if she feels guilty for what her parents have done, or what her real motivation behind her actions towards Neville is, but he just can't - he physically can't stand looking at her. She looks too much like Death Eater mother. It's not fair to her but Neville doesn't owe her anything.

It's not fair that Neville's parents can only recognise him as someone who gives them candy on occasional events because of her parent's actions either. Neville doesn't want anything to do with Belinda Lestrange. 

* * *

**Percy Weasley: Fifth Year at Hogwarts**

Belinda sighs as Percy delivers the news and leans back against the chair she's sitting on, her arms crossed. In the abandoned classroom, only two figures are present: her and Percy. "It's to be expected," she says tiredly. "I wouldn't be able to stand looking at me if I were him too. In fact, I'd be worse than him - at least, he doesn't stare at me with hatred. I'd be burning with anger - wouldn't even be able to stand the existence of someone so directly related to my parent's torture. I'd want them to vanish off the earth altogether."

Her candid honesty, which would have been startling to anyone else, isn't so surprising to Percy. Not anymore. 

"Chin up, Belinda," Percy says, "You've done all you could." After a minute, "Where's our highness anyway?" he asks, changing the subject.

Belinda's mouth creases into a small smile and she shoots him an amused look. "Handling Draco's actions from this afternoon, and establishing her position in the hierarchy clearly to the first years." 

Percy shakes his head. Slytherin politics. "That cousin of yours doesn't respect anyone but you. She's going to have a rough time." Percy's encountered Draco Malfoy a total of three times, and each time Malfoy had looked at him as though something sour was underneath his nose, by-passing the Prefect badge pinned to Percy's chest as though Percy didn't have the power to straighten him out. 

Belinda straightens and crosses her leg over another, releasing the position of her arms to run a hand through her hair. "Yeah, well I can't really discipline him - can't get involved in the house politics as a non-Slytherin." She shrugs. "In any case, Draco's a new entity to factor in, you know? He has the most weight among the first years, and the others in the house are going to be keeping an eye on him. It's better for Selene to try and establish her influence early on. She's aiming for the top and she can't do that if a bratty first-year is stealing the scene."

Percy snorts and Belinda smirks at him. "You're right though. She's going to have a hard time, Draco can be a little bratty sometimes."

If Draco Malfoy was only sometimes a "little brat" then Fred and George were only "a little mischievous" at times.

"You have a real talent for understatement," Percy says dryly. "Your cousin isn't going to be pleased in any case, Professor McGonagall decided to punish Harry Potter by rewarding him with the seeker position on the Gryffindor Team. The first first-year seeker on the team in a century." 

Belinda frowns. "The blatant favouritism should get less surprising over the years but sadly it never does. These sort of advantages are only granted to Gryffindors, it's going to do absolutely nothing to reduce house rivalry. The Slytherins are going to be livid."

Percy says nothing in return to this. The truth can't be disputed. Forgetting Slytherin house entirely, even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw wouldn't have succeeded with a claim like this. The privilege that Gryffindors are granted can't be seen until one sees the injustice granted to the other houses and forces themselves to acknowledge it. The privileged, of course, never realise that they have a different starting line from the others. It had been harrowing for Percy to realise.

Still, as ugly as it sits inside him, there's nothing Percy can do except use what little authority he has to treat everyone equally. Even then, he can't quite eliminate the instinctual dislike that invades him at the sight of silver and green robes - even as one of his best friends proudly claims the Slytherin title like a crown. 

"Did he like the chocolates?" Belinda questions abruptly. 

Percy nods and pushes his glasses up with a slight tilt of his fingers. "He was delighted."

"Good. That's good."

As they get up to leave, Belinda pulls him into a soft hug. "I'll keep an eye out for my first years, you keep an eye on yours."

Percy sighs. "As though I can't," he grumbles, "Ron and Harry Potter keep running into trouble everywhere."

Belinda laughs and releases him, commiseratingly patting him on the back. With that, they part; each heading to their respective dormitories. 


	3. Philosopher's Stone 3

**Draco Malfoy: First Year at Hogwarts**

The Halloween decorations are magnificent. A thousand live bats cover the walls of the Great Hall as the feast laden in golden plates appear on their tables, candles in pumpkins hovering nearby. Draco, though, is in no mood to be enjoying them as he sits sandwiched between the Bloody Baron hovering at his right, and bloody Selene Lovegood serenely helping herself to the food on his left. 

Draco tries to futilely catch his cousin's eye at the Hufflepuff table, glowering darkly when she doesn't look in his direction. He doesn't appreciate her setting Selene Lovegood on him. As though Draco didn't know about her association with Lovegood; the entire school knew, it wasn't like the two of them made any secret of it.

Belinda knew enough about Slytherin politics to understand that she couldn't interfere and discipline Draco herself, and so sold him off to Lovegood. What great familial loyalty his cousin had! The sneak, she should have just been sorted into Slytherin. 

As though his already inauspicious day couldn't get any worse, the great dolt Qurriel bursts into the Great Hall and sprints up to the Headmaster's chair, managing out an only, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know," before sinking into dead-faint. 

Terror bolts up Draco's spine. Dumbledore's barely finished ordering the Prefects to lead the Houses back to their dormitories when Draco stands up in haste, ready to shove his way to the front and get to safety immediately, except his arm is caught and he's pulled back by a strong hand. 

Draco turns his head to spit at whichever idiot is holding him but Selene Lovegood isn't even looking at him. She addresses the Bloody Baron, "Baron, if you could please halt the Slytherin Prefects." 

The Bloody Baron nods and dissipates and the line of Slytherins trying to make their way to the gates of the Great Hall stop suddenly, a row breaking out at the front. Draco tries to break out of Lovegood's hold but it's no use, Lovegood forces him up with her as she steps onto the Slytherin table, food splattering on their shoes as Draco is forced to awkwardly stand next to her, and whips out her wand.

Aiming it towards her neck, she states calmly, _"Sonorous."_ Immediately her voice is amplified, booming around the Great Hall as she states: "ALL SLYTHERINS TO HALT IMMEDIATELY." Heads turn in their direction, more than one of them incredulous, and Draco flushes, yanking at her hand to try and get it off his arm but her iron-grip doesn't falter. 

"THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM IS IN THE DUNGEONS WHERE THE TROLL IS CURRENTLY AT. I REPEAT, ONCE AGAIN, SLYTHERIN HOUSE IS NOT TO MOVE. THE TROLL IS NEAR THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM." At this, Draco's face pales and he stops moving, all fight leaving him at once.

Lovegood continues. "FIFTH-YEAR SLYTHERIN PREFECTS ARE TO WATCH OVER THE FIRST AND SECOND-YEARS. SIXTH YEAR PREFECTS TO DO THE SAME WITH THE THIRD AND FOURTH-YEARS. EACH YEAR LINE UP AND ACCOUNT FOR THE MEMBERS IN YOUR YEAR."

"IF ANYONE IS MISSING THEN REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO THE SEVENTH YEAR PREFECTS. ONE OF THE SEVENTH YEAR PREFECTS, PLEASE INFORM PROFESSOR SNAPE OF THE SITUATION AND IF ANYONE IS MISSING. WE WILL BARRICADE OURSELVES IN THE GREAT HALL. THE DOORS ARE THICK ENOUGH AND SHOULD HOLD. _Quietus._ "

Lovegood steps down from the table as the Slytherins start streaming back into the emptied Great Hall, all the other houses already having left. With a flick of her wand, Lovegood vanquishes the food sticking to the soles of Draco's feet, and then the ones sticking to her own. Lines are formed as each year distinguishes itself, and voices echo as each person starts accounting for their presence. Lovegood doesn't let go of her grip on him. "You're going to be staying with me," she says evenly as she makes her way over to the prefect presiding over the first-years, and informs him of Draco's presence with her. "I don't want to deal with your cousin if anything happens to you."

The Seventh Year Prefects, Antonia Selwyn and Edward Burke make their way to Lovegood as she strides towards the doors of the Great Hall. Draco witnesses Selwyn shoot off a spell which races out of the Great Hall in the form of an ink bunny, presumably to send a message to Professor Snape. As Edward Burke draws closer, he confirms, "None of the Slytherin students is missing. Everyone's been accounted for."

Behind him, the rest of the Seventh Years fan-out, each one raising their wand. Lovegood once again casts sonorous, Draco a forgotten shadow at her side. "ON THREE," she states, "ONE, TWO... THREE!" As one, multiple spells streak, hitting the doors of the Great Hall, which creak and start closing on their own. The doors shut with a deafening _boom!_ but the Seventh Years don't start dispersing. 

"THE LOCKING SPELL," Lovegood commands, and as one, they all yell "Colloportus!" Lovegood cancels her sonorous, and draws back, Edward Burke taking her place and enlarging his own voice. She dumps Draco back in the line of first-years and heads towards her own year as Burke leads the seventh-years through more spells, securing the doors of the Great Hall as well as they can. 

When Professor Snape finally comes back, it's to find the Slytherins quietly finishing their dinner as they wait, wands ready at their side for any future meeting: be it with the troll or a professor. 

* * *

**Ron Weasley: First Year at Hogwarts**

Ron has barely entered the Gryffindor Common Room when he and Harry are cornered by a furious Percy. He's jerked away by his brother, a cold hand descending on Harry's shoulder to similarly pull him up to the First-Year dormitory, and the plates of food in their hands become momentarily forgotten in the face of impending doom. 

Hermione Granger throws them a concerned glance as they're taken away, and then the doors of the dormitory shut close with deafening finality. Percy has an expression similar to their mum's - of when Molly Weasley has truly and utterly reached the depths of deserved fury (last seen when the twin's tried to force Ron into an unbreakable vow) and it's terrifying.

His lips thinned in anger, and his nostrils flaring, Percy crossed his arms and icily demands, "Just what were the two of you thinking?" When Ron keeps his mouth shut, he goes on without waiting for an answer. "I'll tell you what you were thinking - of all the reckless, stupid things - you could've been killed!" Percy shouts, an angry flush climbing up his throat and into his face, the vein on his temple bulging unattractively as his eyes flash beneath his glasses. 

"Now, hold on Perce," Ron starts nervously but Harry's temper flares up. 

"Hermione Granger would have died if we hadn't gone," he answers hotly and Ron flinches, staring at the floor.

"Oh yes," Percy says, the ice in his voice freezing to an unbearable point. "So you thought you should just make it three corpses instead of one, is that what I'm understanding? I'm so disappointed with the three of you, and yes, I will be having a talk with Hermione Granger later on. Did either of you think of what we'd do if something happened to you, Merlin forbid? What was I to tell mum and dad, Ron?"

He then turns on Harry. "What about you Harry? Did it not cross your mind that we'd be concerned and worried if you got hurt? Your friends and family who care about you, do they not come before having a little adventure?" Harry's protests melt away in a second and he joins Ron in looking at his shoes. 

"Let me make this very clear. I'm not disappointed in your decision to help your friend." Ron raises his head in shock and out of the corner of his eye, witnesses Harry do the same. Despite his words, the fury on Percy's face hasn't abated a single bit. "You should always help those you can, that was an understandable decision and one you should be proud of. What I am so utterly, deeply disappointed with is the way you went about it."

"Actions have consequences. What you should have done is immediately informed a Professor or Prefect, each of which would be more equipped to handle the situation. The Professors, who are aware of the shortcuts of the castle better than two first-years who haven't been here for more than two months, would have found Hermione Granger far quicker and brought her back to the safety of the dormitory. Should they have met the troll, they have more knowledge and power to deal with it, and there are more Professors - enough to deal with it efficiently and without any danger."

With each point that is ruthlessly hammered home, Ron feels more and more morose. The only comfort he has is that Harry's sharing it with him, it really would have been too much to bear alone - facing this well-deserved fury. 

"You were very, very, _very_ lucky, do not get any delusions of grandness. If it went any other way, today could have ended with any one or all of you dead, or at the very _l_ _east_ seriously injured. Five points each to Gryffindor for the loyalty you displayed in helping a friend in need, and fifteen each from Gryffindor for the reckless way you both went about it. I hope you'll think _extremely_ hard about making such sort of decisions in the future."

Percy storms out after that, and Ron and Harry glumly sit down on their beds, poking the food on their plates when the door to the dormitory opens again, and the twins walk in. "Blimey," George breathes, looking impressed despite himself while Fred looks disturbed. "Percy takes after dear ol' mum more than we thought. Didn't know he was capable of that kind of devastating tongue-lashing."

Of course, the twins eavesdropped, Ron shouldn't even be surprised. "You here to tell us off too?" He asks and the twin's exchange glances. 

"Nah," Fred says. "Think you've had enough of that for now. Mum will be wanting to have a turn when we get home, too." At this Ron wilts even further. George swings an arm around Ron's shoulder and ruffles his hair. 

"Cheer up, Ron. It was incredibly brave of you to help Granger. Reckon nobody else could have done a finer job."

Fred smirks and nudges Harry, who limply shuffles the food on his plate around. "Which other first-year can boast that they've defeated a troll two months into their wizarding education, huh? Next thing you know, you two might be set on your path for an Order of Merlin."

"Wizarding medal for feats of bravery or extremely helpful contributions to society," Ron explains in a dull tone to Harry without pause at the mention of it, and the twins share a stunned expression over the top of his head. Ron startles when George wraps him tighter to his side.

"Ickle Ronnikins, so grown up and responsible now, why we couldn't be prouder!" Though the words sound mocking, the fondness in them is undeniable.

"I'm not responsible, you heard Percy," Ron mumbles to his brother who squeezes him. 

"Percy just lost his head at you three being in danger," Fred says, dropping an arm around Harry, whose eyes widen at the action. "Don't sweat it, he'll forgive you soon enough."

"Now we bought some dessert for the two of you, so cheer up!" The twins whip out some pumpkin pasties, a tart and two pieces of chocolate cake, and Ron gratefully burrows into it.

* * *

**Harry Potter: First Year at Hogwarts**

By the next day, it seems everyone at Hogwarts knows what Harry has done. Whispers race as Harry walks back and from his classes, hisses spreading and heads craning, looking at him from all sides. By the time Harry comes down to lunch, he's all together put out by the attention.

There's a thump as Ron seats himself heavily next to Harry on the Gryffindor table and starts loading his plate. Harry lowers his head into his plate, ignoring the glare of thousands of eyes bearing his way. There's no way to differentiate who thinks what of his actions, it's all a blur in such a large crowd, and just plain unbearable. He wishes they would just hurry up and go away already, there's nothing interesting about watching him eat lunch.

Harry chews his lasagna but it's unpalatable. He tries to hold on for a moment longer but there's no way to ignore the steadily increasing suffocation that's starting to rise within him. Unable to help himself, Harry leans in and whispers to Ron, "Ron, could we go somewhere else to eat?"

There's a sniff before behind them and when they turn around, Hermione Granger is standing above them with disapproval plain in her eyes. 

"You can't just leave like that -"

"Hey look! I heard Harry Potter defeated a troll!"

Hermione's expression changes. "- I supposed I could cast a warming charm to keep the food warm," she accedes grudgingly. "You'll just have to eat quickly before any of the Professors notice." For the first time, Harry is grateful for the unsubtle gossip surrounding him. Since he no longer has an appetite he readily swings out of the table and stands up, but Ron adds a few more items to his plate and Hermione warms up for him with an unknown spell. 

Despite seemingly having become laxer about breaking the rules since they saved her, Hermione herself doesn't take a plate - still too anxious about getting in trouble. They duck out of the Great Hall in a hurry and head towards the grounds, which while frozen and absolutely chilling, is the only place Harry wants to be since no-one wanted to venture out into the cold and therefore, it's what Harry needs right now: a place mostly devoid of life and grilling stares.

"I don't know why they're all so interested in me," Harry complains, his breath misting in the air as they trudge through the frost-covered ground, "I'm not the only one who defeated the troll! I could have never done it without Ron, or you Hermione!"

Ron shivers. Having now finished his plate he draws his free hands together and rubs them to generate some heat. "Cheer up, mate," he chitters, "it could be worse."

Harry sends him a dubious gaze.

It's Hermione who informs him. "You're not the only one who's in the Hogwarts news due to the troll," she says shortly, cupping her own hands together and blowing at them. "Selene Lovegood is too. Half of the school is talking about her, and the other half is talking about you."

"Who?" Harry asks bewildered. 

"Slytherin third-year," Ron mutters back to him. As they round the corner, he stops short, exclaiming, "Blimey! Talk of the devil!" 

A girl in Slytherin robes stands in front of them, the fabric softly rippling in the bitter Scottish wind like gently melted butter. She's clad in nothing but her school robes, unlike her companion who's got a coat and gloves on and who Harry recognises to be Belinda Lestrange at first glance.

"They're friends?" he whispers to Ron, who clutches his arm and starts pulling him and Hermione back in the direction they came from. 

"They would be wouldn't they?" Ron says under his breath and Harry throws one last backward glance at the two as he's pulled away.

Selene Lovegood tilts her head and smiles at whatever it is Belinda Lestrange is gesturing about, and it opens up her entire face. She has a sweet, melancholy face; the shadows of her eyelashes drawing attention to the arches of her brows and cheeks as her cheekbones lift in a pleased manner. Her dark brown hair (which steadily lightens underneath the chilly sunlight) frames her face as sweetly as her button nose and slightly full lips. 

"What does that mean?" Harry asks Ron and Ron throws him a worried glance.

"Lovegood's parents are like Lestrange's: they were caught experimenting on muggles and squibs - squibs are kids from magical parents, by the way, but they're born with no magic - anyway, her parents were the worst sort of criminals."

"Well you shouldn't judge someone based on their parents," Hermione interrupts. "Everyone talks about that but no really has a problem with Lovegood personally, do they? They only talk about her parents but she's been recently in the Hogwarts gossip because she saved the Slytherins." Hermione huffs, looking a bit angry. "She can't be all that bad, honestly. She's been perfectly polite whenever we met in the library. "

Ron shudders. "That's even scarier," he retorts. "Half the people say she's nice, the other half say she's a fake. No-one knows which one is the real her. It's scary!" 

As they enter back the warmed hall of Hogwarts, the rush of heat fogs up Harry's glasses and that sufficiently distracts his friends, who start debating on the merits of charms for his glasses instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the appearances of both our leading ladies have been described, I just wanted to pop by and say who I think they look like. I imagine Selene as looking like Audrey Mika (who has quite a sweet face) and Belinda as Katie Mcgrath (somewhat like she was for Morgana). 
> 
> Of course, there'll be differences, considering Belinda will ultimately be 6'0 or 6'3 and her hair crazier than Katie's, but I just thought those ladies fit, when I saw them. It felt right. As for Selene, she was kind of based on Audrey in the first place. I thought it'd be fun to explore a whole different personality for her. Since this is fiction, apart from her face, Selene has zero similarities to Audrey. 
> 
> Also, Belinda's face grows out of her mother's shadow the more she grows. She'll still have the defining features but she'll grow into her own, hence the choice being Katie and not Helena Bonham Carter.
> 
> I always create mood boards for characters since I like being able to visualise them. You can check those gifs and pictures I've collected in visualising Belinda and Selene [here](https://i-dlovetobeknowunknown.tumblr.com/tagged/Serva-me-servabo-te) if you want.


End file.
